


Deviant Desires

by SmutxLemons (GoofyGoldenGirl)



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Boss/Employee Relationship, Cowgirl Position, Desire, Drabble Collection, Extramarital Affairs, F/M, Groping, Kissing, Lust, Missionary Position, Passion, Sex, Sexual Content, Smut, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex, Villains, female orgasm, forgive me hawkdad for i have sinned, gabenath, hawkmayura, hawkmoth's lair, hawknath, villain sex
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-11-09
Updated: 2019-05-16
Packaged: 2019-08-21 06:39:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,020
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16571543
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GoofyGoldenGirl/pseuds/SmutxLemons
Summary: A collection of sinful drabbles about the villain lovesquare.





	1. Coming: HawkNath

Like the butterflies that frantically circled them about, Nathalie was rising to new heights. Although she was unsteadily anchored upon Hawkmoth’s knees, she did not feel grounded. She was _racing._ She was _soaring._ Nothing could _pull_ her down. She sprung up, buckling against his gloved hand sliding against her vulva. The leather felt as light as skin, delicate in texture, and a gasp escaped her as the smoothness of his palm jutted up into the heel of his hand. It pressed up against her clitoris, and she shivered.

There were other sensations propelling her forward: the feel of his other hand clutching her ass, how her chest pushed into the purple of his blazer, his lips prickling against her neck that worked their way up to crash onto her lips. She feverishly kissed him, unknowingly timing the sliding of her lips against his’ with the gyrations against his hand.

She opened her mouth to let out a moan. She could feel it vibrate against his lips as he rolled them onto her lower lip. He gave it suck. Her legs shook, back arched, and her hands bound down onto his shoulders.

Hawkmoth grinned. 

“Oh Nathalie? Are you _coming?_ ” He sensually crooned in a deep voice.

Hawkmoth’s middle and pointer fingers now slid their way in- between her thighs. They curved to feel the ridged ends of her lips rock back and forth.

Nathalie’s eyes shut tight. Her pelvis weighed down against his caress but the rest of her body was rising. Rising. _Rising._

“Ye— **YES!”**

Hakwmoth’s thumb lightly grazed against her clitoris as he eased two fingers inside her. His movements started out slow but he increased the speed so that she had the pressure she needed. Nathalie’s whole body tightened. She _clenched_ against his fingers as the numbness radiated out from her clitoris across her lips. She _screamed._ Clenched. Reaching the highest of heights before being flung back down to the ground in a fiery bliss.

Her skin now felt painfully sensitive as Hawkmoth pulled his fingers away. With his eyes fixed on her, he raised his pointer finger to his mouth. His tongue protruded out to lick the fingertip before giving his finger a long and audible suck. 

Nathalie watched. Then Hawkmoth extended his pointer finger out to her, rubbing it over the flesh of her lips before sticking it inside her mouth. 

“You taste _delicious._ ”


	2. Hold Me: Gabenath

"Oh Nathalie--- _Nathalie._ "

Gabriel's body lowered again. A push of his hips and the curve of his back slid underneath Nathalie's hands. She felt like she was sinking; phasing through the cream colored sheets and the mattress that lay underneath. What kept her from falling was how the feel of his body reeled her in and steadied her like a tether's tug. His hips rose and her legs clasped down against the back of his thighs. Upper body jutted up as his torso glided against the peaks of her breasts. Lips parted, numb from the heat of his breath passing over her face. Gabriel shuddered and pressed again, the rhythm slow and full, that sent her curling up against him. 

His head laid to rest at the crook of her neck. Then he sunk down, lips trailing up her neck, hands clutching the sides of the pillow her head lay on to gasp:

"Hold me just _hold me._ "

Nathalie's head tilted up. Her hand clasped the back of his head, running through thin strands of wispy blond hair. The arm positioned on his shoulders bent, pulling him in so they could sink together. 

_"I will,"_ Nathalie breathed.


	3. Together: HawkMayura

_Mayura_

The sunlight that filtered in through the stained glass window gently caressed the top part of Hawkmoth’s face. Its warmth spread down, causing his head to tilt up towards the ceiling. The corners of his lips stretched then pushed out to gasp. 

“Oh _Mayura._ ”

Mayura’s hands clenched on Hawkmoth’s shoulders. The peacock ends of her dress fluttered. A thrust forward and the slit of her dress shifted center and up. The curve of her blue pubic mound, the pink of his cock that he could still see, and the edges of her thighs all sharpened in Hawkmoth’s line of vision. Mayura’s upper body rose. Her shoulders rolled back, front of her dress stretched and the v-line lowered to reveal a glimpse of her breasts pressing against the circular lines of the fishnet mesh covering.

“What would I _ever_ do without you?”

Mayura's deep magenta eyes gleamed. Her long, slender finger traced Hawkmoth's miraculous that lay askew against his the top of his collar. It then slid down to trace over his collarbone, over to her right to push aside the placket of his shirt. Purple silk flowed as it settled by his sleeve. 

“Why dwell Hawkmoth? We were lost before finding each other in such _wicked_ company.”

Hand now spread out, Mayura lowered her hand to explore the slim, yet well defined contours of his chest. A stroke and it came to rest over where his heart lay. Fingers stretched wide, her palm jolted against his skin as she felt how it thrashed about against the confines that held it in place. 

“What matters is that we are _together._ ” 

Mayura’s hands kneaded over Hawkmoth’s chest. The ends of her skirt slid up her thighs. He shuddered underneath, his gloved hands supporting the weight of her hips upright. Her toes dug into the fabric of his trousers that pooled by his ankles and she gazed down right into his eyes. 

“Together we are _unstoppable._

Her pace quickened.

“Together we can take on the whole world.”

Hawkmoth’s lips quivered. His moans echoed throughout the lair. He began to stiffen beneath her. 

“And together—”

Mayura lowered her body as far as it would let her, helped by the pull of his grasp on her back. His lips parted, grazing over hers. Eyes were sealed shut as he climaxed. The feel of his breath sent shivers down her spine. The heat of his seed seared inside her. She lingered, her face pressed against his chest before glancing up again to whisper: 

“We are _one_ in thought and flesh.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'd like to thank Miraculer for singlehandedly giving me the inspiration to finish this chapter.


End file.
